Con ardiente e insoportable calor
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Dren & Zoey]] .:: LEMON ::. One-shot. Sabían que no podrían estar separados, ya se pertenecían y no podían renunciar a esto que había surgido entre ellos.


_**Con ardiente e insoportable calor.**_

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Zoey abrió los ojos con pereza y se sentó en la cama con dificultad, tan solo para dejar caer la cabeza sobre la almohada. . . otra vez.

No, definitivamente hoy no iría a la escuela, mucho menos a trabajar al café.

*** Fiebre. ***

Le había dicho su madre, una vez que la revisó. Nada grave y nada que muchas horas de reposo no pudiesen curar.

_""Descanso, esta bien, es lo que más necesito.""_

Pensó la joven.

Un día sin peleas con monstruos. . . pues le vendría bien.

La pelirroja cerró los ojos, desconectándose de todo el mundo a su alrededor. . . estaba tan cansada, el cuerpo le pesaba y ni que decir de los parpados.

Pero algo pasaba allá afuera, lo sentía y vaya que lo sentía. . . era extraño, sofocante, pero se negaba a abrir los ojos. Estas sensaciones, ¿no sería un sueño?.

*** Aahhh, mmm. . . ***

Zoey soltó un suave gemido, mismo que la asustó y la ayudó a por fin abrir los ojos.

Lo que vio la dejó más que sorprendida.

*** ¿Q-qué haces?. *** _Alcanzó a susurrar._ *** Dre. . . ¿Dren?. ***

Y ahí estaba ella, asustada, no tanto por la presencia de su enemigo, sino más bien por lo que este estaba haciendo con ella. La besaba, la tocaba tan lascivamente, tan lleno de lujuria, que la asustaba.

Sus manos impuras la recorrían por encima de la pijama, apretando, amasando por aquí, por allá, pero siempre volvía a la que parecía ser la parte que de ella más le gustaba. . . sus senos.

*** Ahh, ya-yamete, mmm. . . ***

La joven cerró con fuerza los ojos, tratando de reprimir un gemido.

*** Solo relájate, te gustará. ***

Fue lo único que Dren se dignó a decirle. Estaba tan concentrado, su mano se coló bajo el pantalón del pijama y la ropa interior, explorando, acariciando y, aunque Zoey quisiera negarlo, brindándole placer.

_""Ahh, ¿q-qué me pasa?, se supone que no debería. . . se supone que no debería disfrutar de esto, pero. . . ""_

Los pensamientos comenzaron a atormentar a la chica mientras suplicante miraba al techo, cómo si este fuese a responder.

Respiró agitada. . .

*** Oh, dios, aahhh. . . ***

La joven arqueó su frágil cuerpo, entregándose al gozo que este hombre le estaba imponiendo. Dren frotó el clítoris hinchado hasta dominarla de placer.

La pelirroja se relajó aun disfrutando de las caricias del muchacho sobre su sensible flor que parecía querer abrirse para él.

*** Dre-Dren. . . por favor, déjame en paz, mmm. . . ***

Los labios de la gatita formaron una suplica, más estos fueron sellados por la ardiente y excitante boca de su enemigo, quien empezó a despojar a la chica de las estorbosas ropas. Desnuda ante el enemigo. Dren la miró malévolo.

*** Pero mira nada más lo linda que eres. ***

Le dijo él, para luego inclinarse y aprisionar el pezón derecho con sus labios, que succionaban con insistencia.

*** Ahh, no, espera, aahhh. . . ***

Zoey cerró los ojos, dejándose hacer.

Eso era irreal; tener a Dren lamiendo y succionando de su pecho, incluso mordiendo con ternura mientras amasaba y estrujaba el otro pecho.

Calor, mucho calor, la joven ya no sabía si el fuego en su interior era por la fiebre que la había tirado en la cama o por el cuerpo del muchacho encima suyo, quemándola deliciosamente.

Pero la pelirroja pasó mucho tiempo pensando en esto, para cuando se dio cuenta, yacía completamente desnuda al igual que su visitante inesperado.

_""Él es. . . tan excitante.""_

Pensaba la joven, admirando la desnudez del muchacho. Esa sonrisa traviesa, quizás malévola, músculos sutiles. Miró un poco más abajo. . .y enrojeció más.

_""Dios, es. . . demasiado grande; yo no podría. . .""_

Asustada, la joven posó sus suaves manos entre ella y su compañero, impidiendo que este se acercase más.

*** ¿Qué pasa, gatita?. ***

*** No, no sigas. Vete, ya obtuviste lo que deseabas. ***

*** Eso no es verdad. Lo que quiero es a ti. . . yo te quiero a ti. ***

Dicho esto, Dren tomó con delicadeza la barbilla de la joven, obligándola a mirarlo, luego la besó. Fue tan suave y la chica estaba tan débil que no se pudo resistir.

Ella se aferró al hombre que se había acomodado entre sus piernas; ella lo recibió dispuesta. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar, sintiendo toda la pasión, todo el deseo que Dren tenía por ella.

El muchacho fue incrustando poco a poco su espina, sintiendo con deleite cómo la flor intima de la gatita se amoldaba a su forma; sus suaves pétalos se abrían para él.

*** Te quiero. *** _La embistió profundo._ *** Te quiero, gatita. ***

Zoey cerró los ojos mientras sentía cómo su corazón latía con tremenda fuerza.

Escondió el rostro sobre el pecho de su amante; cálidas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras su respiración se volvía más pesada. Había comenzado a doler.

*** Gomen na. ***

Le susurró él al oído, acariciándole la espalda. Dren se había detenido por unos momentos tan solo para reiniciar sus embestidas con mayor fuerza y desesperación.

Su vagina era tan suave y ella estaba tan mojada, que Dren enloqueció de deseo.

El hombre se aferró a la pequeña cintura de su minina y empujó con desesperación, cómo temiendo que esto tan hermoso se terminase.

*** Dren, Dren. . . más. . . más. . . ***

La pelirroja se arqueó llena de placer. Podía sentir cómo su vagina se amoldaba al grueso pene del hombre que la poseía, frotando su piel, quemándola deliciosamente.

Zoey gemía ya sin control, dejándose envolver por el delicioso orgasmo que la recorrió entera. El continuó entrando y saliendo, frotando lascivamente sus sexos. La estimulaba de tal manera que el éxtasis que la recorrió fue intenso.

La pelirroja arqueó la espalda, gritando el nombre de aquel que le hacía el amor mientras su piel interna palpitaba, apretando exquisitamente la hombría del muchacho, quien seguía penetrándola con fuerza.

Zoey yacía sin fuerza entre los brazos del enemigo, regalándole una pequeña pero linda sonrisa a su dueño. Una última embestida y Dren apretó los dientes mientras el líquido caliente que llevaba su semilla era depositado en la intimidad de la mujer.

Aun de rodillas sobre la cama, clavado en la jovencita y sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, Dren se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de la minina. Sus respiraciones aun agitadas.

Dren encontró muy cómodo el recostarse sobre los suaves pechos de la joven, los que acariciaba con delicadeza, sin fuerza alguna y que besaba de vez en vez.

Zoey miraba el techo de su habitación, meditando lo que había hecho al tiempo en que acariciaba los cabellos del hombre acurrucado sobre su frágil cuerpo.

*** ¿No te gustó?, o acaso te arrepientes?. ***

Escuchó la varonil voz en un sutil murmullo; lágrimas amenazando con escapar de los lindos ojos de la mujer.

*** No lo sé, yo. . . estoy confundida. ***

Él la miró; una traviesa sonrisa adornándole la cara. Tal vez debería reforzar el vínculo que había formado con ella.

Así, la traviesa mano del muchacho se deslizó por cada curva de la pelirroja hasta posarse en su intimidad. Sin más ceremonias, Dren separó los pliegues y acarició el sensible clítoris.

*** No, por favor. . . *** _Pidió la chica, en un vano intento por no rendirse ante él nuevamente._ *** Por favor. . . ***

La chica cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo su clítoris se tornaba hinchado y duro, reaccionando a las suaves caricias de ese hombre.

*** Por favor. . . no te detengas. ***

Fue el último susurro que escapó de los labios de la joven mientras se movía agradada por el creciente gozo dentro de ella.

Dren sonrió para luego posar su boca sobre la de la mujer, sin dejar de acariciar su sexo. La sintió temblar bajo su cuerpo por el placer que él mismo le estaba ofreciendo.

En ese instante, ambos supieron que no podrían estar separados, ya se pertenecían y no podían renunciar a esto tan extraño que había surgido entre ellos.

Así, volvieron a unir sus cuerpos, frotándose sin parar.

Zoey no descansó en absoluto y su fiebre se curó con calor. . . con ardiente e insoportable calor.

-

-

**Finalizado.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Tenía tantos deseos de escribir algo sobre estos dos.

Zoey es una chica con suerte, tiene cómo a cuatro tipos tras de ella (no estoy segura cómo quedan las cosas pues no conseguí el final del anime).

Cómo sea, la idea para el fic surgió del capitulo en que a la gatita le da fiebre, pero no toma lugar en el mismo. En cambio solo imaginemos que le dio fiebre por segunda vez, sip?.

Bueno, eso es muy fácil. ^^'.

**~*~**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI** y es material de _"Fallen Angel"._

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 18 de Mayo de 2007.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo....

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***


End file.
